ByaIchi take on Ikebukero
by bleachfreakcrazydrawer237
Summary: Byakuya and ichigo are stationed at ikebukero where they meets two strangers with flamming powerfull rietsu. Will they be able to turn them into soul reapers? Or something better? Will izaya finally turn good or use this new power for his evil intentions? Yaoi bl byaichi shizaya lemons


CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA WHEN SEARCHING FOR FANFICTION AND THINKING OF DURARARA. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, DURARARA, OR ANY OF THEIR : MALE ON MALE SEX AHEAD!

CHAPTER 1: Byakuya,ichigo, blondie, and the info broker

He was on a mission to stabalize some sort of out of control spirit energy. It supossively was attracting large amounts of hollows and he was soon stationed in ikebukero. He couldn't go alone, so they also stationed kurosaki ichigo. Byakuya couldn't understand why the orange haired substitute had to join, he did need help but wasn't ichigo ALWAYS to be stationed at karakura? How did he convince yamamoto to tag along? Well it started with...

"I wouldn't mind traveling there with byakuya. It is a foriegn place for him, and I went there on a trip with my mom when I was three. I was pretty young, but I have a map of all the places we went and could realy use a break from karakura and goat face." Ichigo announced to the 13 courtgaurd squad's captains in the meeting to determine who will aid byakuya on this journey.

"Kurosaki, you are to be stationed in karakura like always. If you leave, then who will take your place?"

"Well, there is rukia staying at my place...and also...my...father."

"Kuchiki rukia has matters to attend to here, I doubt kurosaki ishin would take much time to slay hollows considering he watches over your two younger sisters." Stated yamamoto, trying to see if this would make ichigo waver.

"Actually, karin's soccer team is going to okinawa for special training, their coach had all members sign permission slips to be monitored by her, including karin. Yuzu has a cooking competition in that same place, she also got permission from goat face and will be staying at an old friend of the family's house. So he is completely free."

"Kurosaki, if it is alright with captain kuchiki, then I am satisfied with it myself."

All captains' immediate attention is on the long haired noble, seeing what decision he will make.

"Or'" ichigo disturbing the silence trys to 'help' byakuya's thinking process," I can just stay while 'captain kuchiki' is gone and bug rukia and do _**other stuff".**_

_**Th**_**at** makes the noble's eye twitch and causes him to quickly accept the offer of kurosaki's company.

**Bac**k to reality

Ichigo apologizes as they flash step and appear infront of the hotel they(ichigo) booked for the month. "I'm sorry byakuya, I just couldn't help teasing you, it was too fun. You know I didn't mean what I said." They went to their room on the first floor(ichigo is poor.) The strawberry set his bags of clothes on the table beside their bed. He blew up a balloon, turning into byakuya's emergency portable gigai.

Thanks to this, getting to their room was easy. They would have to give their gratitude to kisuke later.

"Are you still mad byakuya?" The berry was hesitant to ask. A chill air passed him as byakuya replied"No, but you are mistaken if you think you wouldn't have to make it up to me, kurosaki."

"With w-what byakuya?" Ichigo was now in a state of panic, ready to burst into the bathroom to avoid his lover's lustfull yet murderous glare. "No! Not that, my ass still hurts from last time! I also need a shower! "'Crap' thought ichigo, noticing his soul wasn't in his body right now.

_**"Kurosaki ...I'm not quite patient right now, if I have to, I will take you while you are in the shower."**_

_**Uh oh...when byakuya is horny, he sure is scary! "You wouldn't do that byakuya, right?"**_

**Th**e boy was sweating dangerously on the carpeted floor, he soon ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He had forgotten that soulreapers can walk through walls, and was slightly suprised when byakuya (now very angry) shunpoed behind him, dragged him into the shower, and turned it on while undressing him. Before he can protest, byakuya shoved his tongue down ichigo's throat and slammed him into one of the walls, bringing the curtan ramming down against the cold floor. The room was full of steam, byakuya managed to pull the berry's upper part of the uniform off as he latched onto his neck, now nibbling on it.

"Ahhhhhh...byakuya...st-ahhhhhh!" Byakuya shut him up by using one of his free hands to play with his nipple as the other undid his belt, fully undressing the strawberry blonde substitute.(except for his sandles)

Byakuya licked his way down ichigo's body from his neck, to his left nipple, and down to his member. Water trickled on both men as byakuya deep throated his lover àt a hard and fast pace. Ichigo's head tilted back, hitting the rough wall tile while hissing in pleasure. "Ahhhh ...byakuya..th-at .. g-oo.d..." the berry head's voice was now a whisper as byakuya took his drenched fingers and plopped all three inside ichigo at once. "Ahhhh byakuya!" Nothing escapes the teen's mouth other than loud moans of the noble's name. "I told you I wasn't patient...didn't I?" Byakuya's fingers thrust in and out of ichigo as his other hand undresses himself and his mouth sucks off the melting kurosaki. (Man does byakuya have skill!) He pulls out and away from an unsatisfied ichigo, causing the boy to whine from loss of contact. Byakuya stands infront of ichigo, giving him a great view of his hard on, before anouncing," Kurosaki, I'm afraid I don't feel like my fingers will stretch you out enough for me to enter." (And boy is he right!) "Ihave to use something other than that to properly prepare you." With that said, byakuya bent down, yanked ichigo down onto the floor by his left ankle, lifted up his bottom, and slid his tongue into ichigo's hole. "FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Moaned the berry,even louder than before, as the noble's wet organ slicked in and out of ichigo for two minutes. Byakuya then sat back, lined up his lover with his lengh, and slowly pushed inside, bringing ichigo on his lap moaning in ecstacy. "Ride me ichigo." Was all the captain demanded as the substitute did as told bringing his body up and slamming it back down on byakuya's dick multiple times.

"Ahhh...ah..ah! B-b-byyakuya!"

"Ah..ah..ich-chigo...I...ilove...love you."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahh...do you..l-love..me?"

"I ...I-DO!"

"Then...ahhh! Say it ...t-tell me yyou...love me...ichigo." The teen stopped what he was doing to look down into byakuya's eyes and said the one thing that will make byakuya smile constantly for a whole decade," I love you ...Byakuya Kuchiki...and always will."

BOING!

Ichigo felt byakuya arouse even more inside him as he was pushed down onto his back and had his lover thrust repeatedly fast and hard, hitting his prostate every time. Ichigo clawed into the noble's back deeply with every movement. "B-BYAKUYA...THIS IS...A-AMAZING!"

"I love you kurosaki ichigo... I...always will..ahhh...as well."

Byakuya felt himself close to climaxing as he started pumping ichigo's cock with each thrust to make him climax too. "Ahhhhhhh!" Both men squirted semen as they colapsed onto the ground. Minutes later, byakuya turned off the shower, and used a nearby towel to clean eachother off. Afterwards, the noble carried the other bridal stylle to the bed to start on round two. Both soulreapers stayed up all night, with their moans and declarations of their love being the only thing heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

BOOOOOOOOOMMM! The harsh landing of a cola machine was heard through out the city, letting the citizens know just WHO was present.

Smoke cleared the streets while revealing a very energetic Izaya Orihara.

"You have to try harder than that to kill ME, shizu-chan!" He then pulled out a sharp blade to deffend himself if neccesary.

"IZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAA! Didn't I tell you not to come near Ikebukero?!" Shouted a very pissed off shizuo hewajima, thirty feet away as he yanked a stop sign out from the ground.

"My little shizu-chan...still angry I left you tied to the bed on friday? Were those chains THAT hard to break through?" Teased the overly confident info broker, pleased at his lover's reactions.

"SHUT THE HELL UP IZAYA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND USE YOUR BLOOD TO PAINT THE WALLS OF THIS CITY!"

"Awwwww..did I hit a netve? Shizu-chan is realy cranky today, isn't he?"

"DAMN YOU!" Shizuo then threw said stop sign at izaya's head with full force. Before he could dodge, izaya heard an unfamilar voice to his left side say,"Scatter, senbonsakua." They were all surounded by cherry blossoms as the sharp petals shredded the heavy metal as if it was paper. Byakuya stood infront of the informant protectivally as shizuo tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Who the hell are you?!" Byakuya's pupils went wide as he noticed that the bartender could see him. Ichigo then appeared in bankai state while pointing his sword at the blonde's neck. "I don't think that is good idea'" was all said as shizuo was about to throw the dumpster in his right hand at byakuya,"Now put that down, and I will remove zengetsu."

CHAPTER ONE FINSHED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
